bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Black Moon Rising
'THE BLACK MOON RISING' jest dziewiętnastym tomem mangi ''Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Po tym, jak udało mu się ocalić Rukię, Ichigo ponownie staje twarzą w twarz z potężnym przeciwnikiem – Byakuyą! Ku zdziwieniu Strażnika, Ichigo przetrzymuje atak Kwiatu Tysiąca Wiśni Surowego Krajobrazu, by następnie uderzyć wroga Rozpostarciem swojego miecza! Byakuya musi wspiąć się na wyżyny swoich umiejętności, jednak czy to wystarczy, by pokonać przeciwnika!? Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 159. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE Walka Yoruichi Shihōin i Suì-Fēng wchodzi w finałową część. Poznajemy historię obecnej kapitan 2. Oddziału, a batalia między dawną a obecną kapitan dobiega końca. Opis: '''Występujące postacie:' # Yoruichi Shihōin # Suì-Fēng Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 56: Ponaddźwiękowa walka! Kto jest boginią waleczności? * Odcinek 57: Atak Senbonzakurą powstrzymany! Siła Zangetsu 160. Battle On Guillotine Hill Gdy Iba i Ikkaku beztrosko rozmawiają, Ichigo konfrontuje się z Byakuyą. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ikkaku Madarame # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 57: Atak Senbonzakurą powstrzymany! Siła Zangetsu 161. Scratch the Sky W odpowiedzi na atak Ichigo, Byakuya uwalnia swoje Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Urahara Kisuke (wspomnienie) # Zangetsu (dusza) (wspomnienie) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 57: Atak Senbonzakurą powstrzymany! Siła Zangetsu * Odcinek 58: Czarne ostrze uwolnione! Cudowna moc 162. Black Moon Rising Ichigo uwalnia swoje Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 58: Czarne ostrze uwolnione! Cudowna moc 163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) Byakuya poznaje prawdziwą moc Bankai Ichigo. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 58: Czarne ostrze uwolnione! Cudowna moc 164. The One Who Changed the World Gdy przyjaciele Ichigo wbiegają na wzgórze, Byakuya ukazuje jeszcze silniejszą formę swojego Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Ganju Shiba # Uryū Ishida # Makizō Aramaki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Rukia Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 59: Koniec walki na śmierć i życie! Biała duma i czarne pragnienie 165. The Dark Side of Universe 2 Po wymianie ciosów, Byakuya zyskuje przewagę nad przeciwnikem. Przed śmiercią Ichigo zostaje uratowany przez Hollowa w swoim wnętrzu. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai (wspomnienie) # Kenpachi Zaraki (wspomnienie) # Hollow Ichigo Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 59: Koniec walki na śmierć i życie! Biała duma i czarne pragnienie 166. Black & White 2 Byakuya zostaje zdominowany przez Hollowa, jednak prawdziwy Ichigo odzyskuje kontrolę nad sytuacją. Przeciwnicy przechodzą do ostatniej części starcia. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hollow Ichigo # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 59: Koniec walki na śmierć i życie! Biała duma i czarne pragnienie 167. Death Chamber Po decydującym ciosie, Ichigo wygrywa starcie z Byakuyą. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (wspomnienie) # Orihime Inoue # Makizō Aramaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 59: Koniec walki na śmierć i życie! Biała duma i czarne pragnienie 168. Behind Me, Behind You Gdy Hitsugaya odkrywa prawdę o Central 46, niespodziewanie pojawia się Kira Izuru. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (wspomnienie) # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Gin Ichimaru Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 60: Prawda ujawniona, wróg zlokalizowany Odniesienia Nawigacja en:THE BLACK MOON RISING 19